


One Missed Call

by rhea_tam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhea_tam/pseuds/rhea_tam
Summary: After years of loneliness, Viktor was ready for his happy ending.





	One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this little drabble idea came to me when I was at work, and I HAD to write it. This is my first YOI fic, but I just LOVE all these little cinnamon rolls. Also, I'm so sorry for making it sad, everyone. Please don't hate me. :((((

_“Ohayo! Katsuki Yuuri, here. Sorry I can’t answer the phone, but just leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”_

A mechanic voice immediately proceeded Yuuri’s. _“Please leave your name and number after the tone.”_

Viktor stared at the phone, dark circles and sunken cheeks warping his handsome face. He willed himself to say something—anything really, but instead he sat there, ending the call. He couldn’t leave a message. Instead he called back once more. 

To Viktor’s right lay a discarded newspaper, crumpled and torn. “ACCIDENT IN THE SKY: EXPLOSION DESTROYS FLIGHT 3242.” Pictures were strategically placed under the headline, and amongst the photos one stood out. It featured a boy with inky black hair, square-framed glasses, and the most innocent of smiles. “YUURI KATSUKI” was printed under the photo. 

Viktor never pictured himself as the type to have a happy ending. But then Yuuri danced into his life and immediately changed that. Yuuri was his soulmate, his other half, his closest friend. Their matching rings always brought a smile to Viktor's face; he had something that tied him to Yuuri. 

When Yuuri told Viktor that he was also moving to St. Petersburg, Viktor nearly died. It was perfect. Yuuri would love his rinkmates, and Viktor would be able to take Yuuri everywhere. They would be able to create so many new memories. For the longest time, Viktor would scroll through his social media and see that everyone had someone. 

Everyone except for him. 

Viktor only had Viktor. But that was going to change. Yuuri was moving to St. Petersburg, and everything would be amazing. Instead of waiting for Yuuri to tie up all the loose threads in Japan, Viktor flew out to Russia, wanting to make sure everything was perfect by the time Yuuri got there. It was no longer going to be his apartment; it was going to be their home. 

Yuuri was going to be his somebody. After years of loneliness on the ice, Viktor was finally going to get a happy ending. 

It’s funny how something as simple as a flight could change everything. 

Now, all he had left was a voicemail. 

_“Ohayo! Katsuki Yuuri, here. Sorry I can’t answer the phone, but just leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”_


End file.
